The anchor-Mercy
by merawinchester
Summary: Destiny is something you cannot escape from, no matter how hard you try. Destiny is just a fact , strong one such as those called sins, just as the one called death ! A normal human girl will be united with the hybrid by fate. She will be his anchor to life . She will give him the meaning of her name, she will be his Mercy .
1. Fate

Destiny is something you cannot escape from, no matter how hard you try. Destiny is just a fact , strong one such as those called sins, just as the one called death !

Again , the game had begun . Everything and everyone are just like soldiers on the chessboard, we all do the role that is meant for us, the role meant to be done !

They both are two similar, they looks like they have everything while they actually have nothing. At least, nothing of what they already wanted to have.

All what is left for her is her name and all what is left for him is a cursed glory. He is the king , but she never dreamt to be a queen. Actually, she never believed in herself enough to have the dream of being a one.

###

Everything felt like normal. The sun rose and quietness was the master of the scene in that house which is two and half hour away from the nearest town , and twenty minutes away from the nearest bus station.

It is a Saturday morning and only god knows how much she loves Saturdays. She goes through night with three hours of sleep disturbed by nightmares, still she admires waking up everyday.

The routine of her morning with ruined on hearing a noise coming from the warehouse which is supposed to be empty except from some crap left there over the years.

Heart in her chest pounding so fast as always and she never listened to it , no matter what that indicates she used to neglect it. She kept fighting for those she loved , but she gave up on herself log time ago.

She got closer, with her phone in one hand and metal stick in the other. Blood ruching through her veins, fear making her steps slower and more cautious.

The sealed was broken and ray of sunshine break through the darkness.

A body crawling for the sake of keeping life , that was what she saw..

There was a minute of silence where she looked to that handsome man laying and and he looked at her.

He felt helpless and he hated it. He had no choices, feeding on the girl who has such an innocent face or just die looking at her..

-" Klaus mikaelson.." and with his name leaving her lips , there both left in amazement.

-" well, it looks like my reputation precedes me.."

He said with a faint smile and shallow breath that indicates how much pain he was suffering.

She rushed to him and he had no choice but letting her help. One hand to support his back and the other holding Klaus's arm around her neck.

-" So, What about some chat? You know , it helps mind off the pain. "

his trust issue were rising on the top again.

-" Yeah , I got it. Believe me , I know what you are capable of even in your worst phases just as know. Betraying you would be such a stupid thing, don't you think ?! "

Mercy tried to calm him down. Actually, she suffered to talk with all his weight leaning on her

-" Darling, you have the name which means you are involved in our world one way or the other. People knowing about us either victims or seeking for revenge. A supernatural experience won't leave a human beings such as clean as he used to be, don't you think ?! "

the conversation was really helping him with the rising pain in his back, it helped him to fight death shadows he felt around him.

Mercy smiled slightly while she opened the door.

-" Couch is so far , sweetheart. The floor will do the job." He said staying out while she got in

-" I invite you to get in.."

He nearly collapsed in those seconds she used to get him in. She helped him to lay on the floor with his head along with his back on the wall.

He hissed and shivered while moan of pains escaped his lips, cold sweat with drowning him wet.

-" I will be back in one minute.." Mercy said ruching to the kitchen after she laid a worried look on him.

-" You better hurry, love " now he was nearly screaming his pain out.

She came again with a lot of things in her hands and she knelt beside him. Taking his shirt of the first task to be done , but unfortunately it wasn't the last.

A groan of pain escaped his lips while he tried to control his senses. The sound of her heart beats and the smell of her blood in her veins were driving him insane.

-" Any thing extra ?! " she asked referring to the two wounds in his chest

-" Poi-son.." the bullets in his chest were going to be more problem as she thought.

Her hand went behind his neck holding it and reliving some of the stiffness. For a moment he lost himself to her touch and forgot about the pain.

The next moment the knife she had got one of the bullets out.

His nails dogged the wooden floor deep down that they bled and then the second bullet was out. He was relived partly and he took a deep breath with eyes gone wide.

Mercy pressed some sort of helps on his wounds and then dressed them with bandages, by then he went unconscious.

###

When he finally opened his eyes everything was prefect in such away he never imagined.

The flames and the warmth of the fireplace were the things he felt first, secondly it was the smell of meat being coked and again Mercy entered his field of sight.

-" Hello, love " he greeted but it came a lot softer than he managed to.

-" How are you felling now ?! " she asked with real concern while placing the plate she had on the wooden table in front of him

-" I feel better and all thanks goes to you . The strange girl who didn't mind to get wounded- thousand years old - hybrid on her couch. " he said as he partially sat up in a position which allows him to eat..

-" It will take time for the poison to be drained of your body. Pain remains and exhaustion of course, but the herbs used will help you. They aren't so strong, but they will do the job. Now, it time to feed. This is a heart of a cow, I know it is not such good as human's but it will do for awhile . I might manage to get you some blood as well , but nothing about that matter is confirmed yet. "

She ignored his notes her and what she did for him.

She got closer and now he was able to see her better.

164 cm, 70 kg , peachy skin, full lips , wide - black- eyes, Herat shaped face and small nose. Wearing a sweatshirt while putting its hoodie on and she had medical glass well. She had beauty and she seemed to hide it, so simple still grouses..that what she was.

-" You are a good cooker as well " he confirmed after he got the first bite and she smiled..

Every move caused him pain, but he dealt with it.

He had a lot in his mind so he hadn't much appetite.

-" Am I allowed to change on your wounds ?! " Mercy asked politely , dragging him out of his

Divagation.

He nodded softly deciding to leave questions for later, but he was going to get the answers anyway. He is Klaus mikaelson after all . He is the king !


	2. Dark paradise

Unfamiliar but still comfortable and peaceful in away he never managed to feel in the thousand years he lived on this earth.

A beautiful smell coming from the candles she placed on the table beside him, the fireplace made did its role perfectly and the temperature for him was more than fine. He felt her all the night , placing that towel over his forehead and chest. The sound of music she chose mixed with the sound of hummingbird in her chest called heart..

_**It was heaven. Or maybe just an illusion of it**_

He never thought of something like that, he never felt that he deserved such kind of care. And again he started to question

_***Why***_

-" Who are you ?! " he asked. His voice faint and weak like it came from the other side of the world.

She looked at him putting the towel away, her hands are numb and bones ached from the continuous movement she had been doing since the night fall.

-" It is dawn already and you didn't seem like you have slept."

This time his voice was soft, maybe it was because of the poison and maybe he just wanted to show her that side of himself.

-" you opened your eyes seconds ago and you have a lot of objections already ?! " Mercy said with a smile and her eyes showed affection and concern

-" Who are you ? Why are you helping a monster ?! "

He tried to get up , she placed her hand gently on his chest getting him back to the rest mode and the strangest thing was that he obeyed. He didn't fight her actions and for once he gave up the _*** Alpha Male * role**_

-" My dearest king , I am afraid to tell you that all monsters are just humans. I have my own eyes and my own heart, to be telling the truth I don't care about what you see in the mirror and I don't care about what people say.

I do what I am good at and I will keep doing it no matter this particular moment you can assume that all your sins are laying in the past.

Think of me as you wish. A slave , a stupid girl or even a monster in a suit of saint.."

Mercy talked about herself with a cracked and broken tone, he could feel how much she hated herself and how many times she had been fails - by those called lovers- so that she reached that stage.

The way she called him king and the way she called herself a slave. Every detail in that place left him a headache caused by overthinking and yet he wasn't able to define a clear thought or feeling that he might take an action upon it.

-" All monsters are humans.." he whispered and repeated softly after her and then he made clear and deep eye connection with her

-" What's your name? "

he needed to know. For him she felt like an outstanding artwork that he never dreamt of having it. She has something more than a pretty face, she has a tortured - shattered- broken soul and she did a great work gathering its pieces up to be whatever creature kneeling beside him.

-"Mercy.."

she broke the eye connection with him. Her voice is vivid like she was ashamed of herself, like the name was too great to be hers. She never felt enough and she never believed the goodness in her and it was a normal thing since she only got the blames no matter how hard she tried to do the right thing.

On seeing her name, the gaze he gave her betrayed no emotion and he kept his deep looks at her for couple of minutes until her voice broke the wall of his amazement.

-" By the night fall I promise everything will be better.."

Again, the soft - broken - tone in her voice was like a dagger going deeper in his heart every time she talked , a dagger he has no intent to take it out anytime sooner.

-" Your heart.." his phrase stopped her and then she cut his words

-" I am sorry ! I know it is too loud for you and as you are sick all your highlights senses are becoming very painful at particular moment, but I really have no choice. I promise, by the night fall I will fix all things up.."

With a desolation tone she had in her voice for being herself, he decided to cut the carp for good and to follow his heart for one - maybe last- time.

-" Why is it like that ?! If you aren't afraid of me, then why?

Sometimes there is a beat missing , normal hearts don't do that.."

he showed concern as well and it was one of his ways to love and to pay back.

-" I have a small problem, for now it is not dangerous. But in the long run we don't know what surprises life is hiding for us. At night it will temporarily fixed and I will be able to give you my blood with my safety concerned."

Mercy reassured him and she was going to continue her path to the kitchen thinking that he got enough of this controversial talk.

-" I am a thousand years old hybrid. I have a sense of control"

He objected again. He only needed to show her that he meant no harm, that he is worthy of the trust she gave him.

She knelt down beside him again, looking at him in such deep and fathomless way that he felt electricity going through his own heart.

-" I see the manners you showed me. You didn't hurt me and I trust you. Stop thinking, it is just I did what I needed to do. If there is a price , I will be the one paying it. There are things in my life that you don't need to know, it will only cause you to suffer and you are already suffering enough. You can think of this as fate , coincidence or just a simple choice. I am going to be fine..

For now, what about me telling you a story?! You need to get your mind off the pain so you can get back to sleep.."

She offered kindly, her handed hanged in the air for a moment before she gathered her courage and placed it on his hair stroking it softly. A moan skipped his lips announcing how much he loved her touch..

-" Your hands are so cold…" he mumbled. On feeling her hands making its way to his neck massaging and placing it on her knee, he closed his eyes surrendering to her touch.

-" I will tell you a story of the _**Dark paradise: where monsters reach there safe heaven. **_"

He cut her again with another objection of his that started to be such an annoying thing.

-" There is no such a thing , love. It is just your imagination."

He smiles for the first time and god only knows how much she loved his smile. She would just refuse to say that out loud..

-" Once upon time , in era that you have never lived in and a place that vanished before you were born. There was a man who was born sick, a black sheep as they always said.

He had no choice becoming a monster and he never liked it.

His days passed while he was asking for forgiveness, while he was searching for away to take his life with his own hands. The game of life was just a sarcastic thing, in order to find a proper way of death he learned how to survive and live.

Adapting to what he was led him to the darkest core of himself, but whatever remained human was still buried inside of him. That was when he found love, when he knew that he needs to come back to the person he once was.

She was so pure and innocent , yet she wasn't normal like she seemed to be.

She was his salvation and only thing required for them to be together was just his true and honest well to seek forgiveness for whatever sins he had done.

The power of love purificate the soul and they were so deeply involved in that _**miracle called love..**_

This time he was going to live, he died once and she was going to fix the error happened back then.

It required a holly wooden stick , long enough to held their hearts on it at the same time. Being on the promised land, praying for the last time and dying together. Where blood was mixed together , the wound is replaced upon the wound, hands refusing to let go of each other and eyes looking with mixed emotions..

That was the way for them to get salvation, to find their path to the truly after life, to the paradise where there is no goodbye, where he is an angel with dark wings and not called a monster anymore.."

Mercy's tears started to fall at the last part , but Klaus was deeply asleep since he heard his warm voice whispering like that spreading please and joy to his tortured soul.

###

The sun placed one of its rays on his eyes causing him discomfort which led him to wake up. For the first time - since he got there, three days ago- something wasn't normal.

The perfection he felt was no gone even everything was in its place , except one thing! She wasn't there!

No matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to hear her hummingbird heart anymore and again the fear of lose took the control over him.

-"Gahhh.." he screamed loudly as he got himself in his feet. His wounds hurt and burned him like hell.

-"Mercy.." he yelled with her name as a groan of pain

Taking few - painful- steps in order to make it up stairs, he got closer and all his dark thoughts were scaring the hell out of him.

His wounds started to bleed again, before he managed to collapse he heard the door gets open and finally she was in.

-" Where the hell did you go ?! " he screamed all of his pain and anger - he never felt before- out.

She reached out to him quickly, holding his hand tightly and letting the weight of his body to be lent on her.

Those looks in her eyes left him speechless. His anger was vanishing away like he has no choice on keeping it.

Angst, fear, concern and affection that was honest and true emotions she showed him in every action and every look.

-" Hey, Hey! Easy , My king. It is too early for you to get up. I needed to get things done so you can feed, I needed shopping as well. It is a remote place as you see and it took me time. I am sorry, I should have told you.

You were just sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to get you up so you would face this horrible pain alone, I didn't think you would wake before I come and I didn't know you were going to worry. May I ask for forgiveness?! "

She soothed him his hands tightly like no one on this earth did before, not his mother, not one of his siblings and none of his lovers.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes wondering to himself what kind of magic such a young and normal girl like her has to make him fall for her that quick ?!

-" Mercy.." he called in agony like he wasn't able to recover from the pain left in his heart on the thought of losing her, losing his _**Dark paradise. **_

Slowly she helped him to see on the one of the stairs,rubbing

his face softly with her soft hand.

-" Everything is fine now. You can get all blood you need.."

She whispered to closed eyes hybrid, offering him her wrist.

Looking at her with hesitation, unconcern but at the same time with lust. He didn't wish for her body nor her blood , he just wanted a bond with her..to make sure that he is capable of control and he won't hurt her.

His demons for the first time in centuries were silent and his true self started to talk up , telling him what he truly wanted to get. He needed unbreakable bond with some innocent soul that would believe in him..

He needed the love which would purify him and leads him to the promise land she talked about it. He wasn't able to fight his urge anymore..

Her hands on his neck, getting him closer to her wrist. Grabbing his shirt tightly and hugging him while he did it.

It hurts, she won't lie. But every salvation is started by pain and when it was coming to the end , she can admit to herself that - at some point or another- she liked it.

Now it was over and he was hugging her back as well, with his chin resting on her shoulders and his hands surrounding her waist..

-" I got your phone a charger. You will need to call your siblings for help.." she thought that tired whisper of her will break the moment, but it only caused him to lock and engulf her deeply in his arms..

-" It tastes different, I mean your blood. No matter how much this is going to cost me , but I need to know the truth you are hiding deep down. The truth you are going to whip yourself over and over by it because you have a stupid-wrong- thought about what you truly deserve.

I trust you, you will never hurt me. Tell me, what is your secret. "

He was pushing her on the edge with his sweat talk and he was so good at it, so good that she admitted it.

-" I chose to become your anchor, you are my chosen for now and for good."


	3. The truth

_**The truth : when the stories about misery are being told.**_

-" I chose to be your anchor now and for good"

A small sentence of her made his world upside down, actually, the world of them both was not going to be the same anymore.

Before his paranoid self can talk, she got his hands on her head letting him go deep down through her mind.

Time passed and neither of them knew how long they were setting like there, it only came to an end when his hands dropped shakily to his sides and a tear escaped his eye.

-" That can't be possible.." he mumbled with grief in his voice while his forehead was resting against hers

-" You need to have some rest first and then we can talk about whatever you want. " she said trying to end the moment of consolation they had

-" No! " his rage was the one to take the control

-" I need answers. I need you to talk to me every single detail with your own mouth, I want to hear the truth coming out of your own lips. What I have saw is a lot to be believed even by a thousand years hybrid as me. "

His temper mood was up on the surface for the first time since he got there. Somehow she wasn't scared or annoyed by it, she understood that the truth was a lot for him.

-" Let me take you to the room, help you lying in bed and we call Elijah and then I will tell you the whole of everything. "

She soothed him again and he wasn't in position to refuse what she offered him. With his limby figure leaning on her , he made his was to her room and was putted to her own bed.

-" So, now we will start from the beginning. The story of all of this begins with a witch that you brother might be able to remember. A witch named Rosalie. She was saved by Elijah mikealson and she was loved by him.

At some point when her presence became a threat to her lover she decided to quit his life and that exactly what she did, but she never forgot about him.

Her body wasn't touched by any other man, she lived as his until she was dead. She thought about a gift she could offer him , something that would remain by his side for the life time and after a long search she found the _**Meth Of The Anchor." **_

Mercy stopped taking a deep breath as the next part of the story was the heaviest. Klaus avoided looking at her so she won't be able to see his tears.

" The Anchor, grows up as normal person but somehow having immunity to all supernaturals except the chosen one. The one she/he is involved emotionally with.

When The Anchor meets the chosen everything gets different, she/he won't age and won't be affected by any supernatural activity that cause her/him harm , but still every trifle thing that might take a human life would be a real threat.

The Anchor dies with the chosen , but still can die first. According to how strong the bond between The Anchor and the chosen the after life of The Anchor will be determined.

The Dark Paradise isn't a meth as well. This is a real place monsters can't reach until their Anchors gets them there.

A creation of Anchor isn't easy, only god knows how much Rosalie suffered in the last 150 years to get me inside a womb of a woman belongs to her blood line. But then I grew up and I was a failure in every single aspect she wished me to be prefect at ! "

At this time Mercy went silent for a second and Klaus mumbled with clear anger " Because I was your chosen.."

Mercy sighed and then continued..

" Not just because of that. I was raised in a family with a lot of problems around. Parents who are busy all the time, grandparents who need help and care all of the time.

A family that will always blame you for who you are, for the numbers scale will show you giving you extra information about your body, A family who would blame you for being consumed - mentally and physically- by them.

I knew her as my aunt and she wasn't helping a lot. It was like a war who has the right to tell me what to do and who is telling the best thing to be done !

It was living hell. Since then I have a lot of problems

\- emotionally and physically- but I was kind of accepted before I know about this all stuff.

Rosalie had this room filled with all historical stuff you can imagine and she got me in when I was 14 years old. Giving me a directory about the Mikaelson family.

She waited for me to be actives like every spell she made in her life , I was activated but not in the same way she wished me to. I read a lot and every time I do I am just attracted to you, having visions about you and making connection with you.

She got very angry and made me feel like I am useless, worthless and just crap and it lasted until I was 17 then I left the country with my parents for a one year. When I came back she told me that I have one last chance to make this up for her and I really had no choice.

By that time I really had nothing more to lose and I never believed that I am going to be loved by you or any other man in the world. I was the broken piece and I really wanted the guilt to fade away so I agreed to what she offered me.

It was the last spell to be made by her, she died for this. I wake up the next morning as pregnant and one month later I gave birth to a small body which grow over the months to be a twin of me.

But this baby-twin I gave birth to two years ago is in endless sleep. She won't wake up until she is touched by Elijah , the man she is meant to be with.

I never searched for any of you. I didn't want you to suffer from this and when I saw you days ago I really didn't manage to get you through all of this, but when you said that my blood tasted different I was afraid that it might affect you in the future somehow as a side effect of activation of my relationship to you and I.."

Mercy lost herself at this point, she was trying so hard not to cry. Klaus gripped her neck in one movement and for the next minute he was sharing his breath with her.

He knows that she is afraid of men, afraid of being loved and terrified of being herself, of being left alone in this world once more because she isn't enough.

She didn't do anything as she was surprised, but then she held him closer as well. Her hands on his neck and her fingers through his hair..

Then she pulled away breathless, Klaus still having his hand around her neck and looking directly to her eyes questioning her suddenly act.

-" You really don't have to do this.."

Mercy cared for him long time ago before he was able to know her. She didn't want to be a burden and she didn't know what kind of side effect her relationship might happen to him.

-" believe me when I say that I am doing this with my _**Own**_ _**Will. **_I will not stop until you are mine. Elijah will be here in a couple of hours and both of you and the twin will come with us. I have never believed in fate,Mercy. But after what I have experienced in the last few days and after what we have shared I can say that is what meant to be. "

His steady and strong tone, looks betraying no emotion and his gentle yet strong touch. She felt reassured and that she deserves to be loved.

Mercy rubbed his face softly placing a kiss on his check, neck and shoulder. With one hand on his chest she got him back resting, they both looked at one another for a long while before her voice cut the silence again..

-" Get some sleep, you will need your energy when Elijah is here. I will cook you something while you have some rest."

She offered with a kind smile on her face before she managed to take her hand - which Klaus was holding tightly- back to herself.

###

It wasn't long until Mercy heard the doorbell ring so she harried to meet Elijah.

She took a deep breath and with a nervous move she opened the door to be faced by the gentleman himself.

-" Hello, gentleman. Please come in "

Mercy was able to see that Elijah had a lot of questions in his mind , that was obvious from the way he acted. He was silent and spent the first few moments in procepting every detail with deep doubt and concern.

-" Klaus is upstairs and he will tell you everything." She cut his rope of thoughts

-" Thank you , lady." And that was the normal Elijah, the gentleman.

###

It was an hour since Elijah went to see Klaus and Mercy wasn't able to wait anymore. She got the food she prepared for Klaus and went up in slow steps until she reached the room to find them totally silent.

-" Is everything ok ?! " Merch asked putting the food beside Klaus on the bed

Elijah was wiping his face and Mercy assumed that he was crying.

-" I want to see her.." he finally answered her

-" Sure you will. Can you come with me please?! " Elijah gave her a look of appreciation for being so cooperative , polite and for all sacrifices she made for a family of monsters.

She opened a door at the end of the hallway and there the twin was. Elijah approached to her carefully, observing her.

-" She looks exactly like you.." Elijah mumbled in surprise

-" Yeah! Hope that won't be her curse.." that was supposed to be a joke but the sadness in her voice destroyed the plan.

-" What should I do for her to wake ?! " he asked ignoring what Mercy said , or to be fair , he was too busy to listen to her.

-" Feed on her. For the last two years her body grew , but her soul was trapped waiting for you to set it free. I am sure that she is kind of reincarnation of Rosalie soul. I spent the nights reading for her about you, so I am sure that she is waiting. I don't know what's in her mind, but she will recognize you anyway.. and from there you can help her adapt to what life you are going to give her.."

Mercy said with a small smile and mixed feelings. One of them was relief, of course, but there were a bit of fear and sadness as well.

-" Does she have a name ?! " Mercy loved that about Elijah, his unshown obsession with details. He is the gentleman always and forever

-" Well, since I was the one who gave birth to her so I gave myself that right. I call her _**Grace. **_I want her to be your grace always and forever and I wish you both can find peace and happiness whatever that soul inside her belongs to Rosalie or not. Anyway, a part of me is in her, I gave her life and I can assure you that part will love you forever."

Mercy controlled her tears hardly and left them quickly to get back beside Klaus.

###

-" I see that you ate it all.." Mercy said after she gathered herself back.

-" Well, it is delicious and I need my strength." He said with a smirk

-" Ok, let me see your wounds " she approached him to do what she said carefully.

-" You need to feed on me again. It looks like it was so powerful poison.." she said with furrowed eyebrows as she continued her job

-" Elijah brought me a blood bag , so you don't need to worry about it." He said a little bit angry at the thought of hurting her again.

-" I am afraid that this is not a choice. The cure is in my blood. This is one among a lot of things that Anchor can do. You are poisoned then my blood is the cure , you are hurt then I scream out of pain and I share it with you no matter how far I am. You need to see me then a ghost of me will show up at any corner you wish. "

she whispered kindly while rubbing his face.

-" So you have to suffer every time I do. What about me ?! Will I be able to feel when there is something wrong with you ?!

He asked nearly in tears..

-" Well, it depends. As long as we didn't go through the ritual it is just one sided thing, but if we do then you get the tattoo and we don't know what will happen. I guess the book will say that it is all about emotions, it says that at a lot of parts. "

she explained while she were tidying up something's around the room to escape his gazes.

-" What kind of ritual, love ? What book ?! You think you can be more specific." His temper mood started to kick out again

-" A book that Rosalie left as guide for us and it contains the ritual which is needed to make this two sided thing. Like a supernatural marriage with great facilities for both partners, but lots of things remained untold because we are the first of our kind and most of what was written is theoretical. "

Mercy sighed tiredly while she got back beside him, getting her hand behind his neck to raise his head.

-" You need to feed, Klaus. " she messaged his neck gently

He pressed his nose against her soft and warm skin, her smell was driving him crazy. Again he couldn't fight it and there he was, his fangs digging deep down her neck.

She gasped at first then she got her hand on his neck reassuring him and preventing him from a possible stop that he may make for the sake of her. Soon it was over and he got himself back to bed.

It was like a guilty pleasure, he hated that he has to do this to her and for the first time in along time he was ashamed. Yet he promised himself that he is going to make this as two sided thing and when there is no need he won't definitely feed on her again.

She got a towel and cleaned his mouth then she kissed his check.

-" Have some sleep now, when Elijah is over I will wake you up." She was going to leave but then he got her down beside him

-" From now on you cannot leave my side , love. You haven't slept in days. Elijah is here now and he is going to take care of the twin. So, now have some rest and lay beside me in peace. "

Mercy liked the soft side of Klaus so much than she thought she would. And now the story was on the run.


	4. Love triangle

_**Love triangle: when the surprises of life are never expected .**_

It wasn't for long until Grace wake up with a great gasp taking all the air her lungs could handle.

-" Hallo, darling" soft and caring Elijah talked to the young lady stroking her hair with his fingers

-" Eli-jah.."

her lips finally drew words for the first time. Before he could answer her she was sharing everything with him. Their bodies were united, but not the souls.

-" I will be with you for now and forever.."

Grace whispered while her head was resting on his chest. As always he was gentle, not refusing a woman who are asking for him specially when she carries a shadow of his past. Maybe he wanted for the guilt to fade-away, maybe he just wanted the past to come back.

Whatever was it, he wasn't very comfortable. His mind was busy with the girl who had the same face but different in everything. Mercy, he kept repeating her name in his mind. Mercy smelt different, felt different and for sure had some unique feelings and thoughts.

The way she walked in front of him until they reached the door of this room. Her dull and aching soul , they way she lent on the doorframe and the way she faded away.

He sighed tiredly as he rubbed Grace's arm softly. What happened to them in the last few months was a lot to take. Running away from Michael since he got a trace on them and now all of this Anchor them..

Somehow it really felt safe at this moment, specially with him knowing that Mercy is sleeping in the next worm. This place felt so warm, like her caring soul was always around to make sure that they all safe.

###

The night ended peacefully and with the first rays of the sun Elijah heard Mercy's steps at the kitchen. He slowly put his shirt on and went to see her.

-" Good morning.." his deep and reassuring voice greeted her.

She looked back at him with warm yet surprised smile on her face.

-" My gentleman.." she greeted warmly then she asked

-" It is too early and you are already up. Is there anything I must know about ? Anything that made you restless and uncomfortable. "

she avoided the direct contact with his eyes, but he was somehow so attached to the affection and care she showed him.

-" No, absolutely nothing. It is just a habit and we still have a lot to worry about, specially , with two young ladies who are ready to sacrifice everything for us.

What about you ?! Is it us making you uncomfortable?"

He asked with an intent to know her well.

-" No, please don't think like that. I..I have anxiety and insomnia. I normally go through the night with 3 hours of unpleasant sleep, but it is not new and I got used to it. "

she said little uncomfortable to talk about her on suffer.

-" please, sit down"

she offered to him before he can comment on what she said and then she got him a cup of something that smelt really good.

-" May I ask what is that ?! It smells really good" he said with a smile.

-" I unfortunately have nothing suitable for a gentleman like you except that. I don't drink alcohol and sure I don't drink blood , so all I have here is some herbs which are believed that taking it regularly could help vampire to get immune to magic. "

she said setting on the chair in front of him.

-" That is real kind of you." Elijah looked directly to her eyes.

-" I really wish I can do more. I have good relationship with the witch of the town. When Klaus is up we can discuss that in details. If you both don't mind it, then you can settle down in here with me and Grace. You can take control of the town and start over, it would be safe and you can gather all force you need. This is a big house and we welcome you in it. "

Mercy was so warm and kind more than anybody he have met in the thousand years he had lived.

-" It would be a lovely idea. When Nik is up I will talk to him about it, but we really need to put the safety of you and Grace in concern. "

He said the Grace's name with hesitation which was followed by a moment of silent.

-" I am sorry for what I am going to ask, but I really cannot fight it anymore. Is Grace alright ?! Was the last night ok for both of you ?! I have a lot of questions of my mind that I think it is gonna explode."

Mercy said desperately , putting her head in her hands.

-" Hey, you don't need to be sorry. You have all the right to ask. You gave birth to her and took care of her for two years without being bored of it. All what I can say that she has no shortcomings.

She knows herself well , she knows the life and things she want to try and live. All the memories she has are about you and me. Her mind is mature enough for her age, so everything is just fine and no need to worry."

He assured her and he was the one to avoid the direct eye contact this time.

-" Thank you.." she mumbled with relief and appreciation

-" You only got here yesterday and got our beautiful lady thanking you already."

It was Klaus voice this time, smiling and leaning on the doorframe.

-" The ruler of the town is up. Time for me to get the food done. While you both have your talk I will go see if Grace is up then we can discuss breakfast fast. "

she said walking out leaving the brothers to have some privacy.

###

Mercy got to Grace's room to find her shifting in the bed and searching for Elijah.

-" He is down stairs having a talk with Klaus." Mercy said with a smile entering the room.

Grace's covered herself probably with the blanket while she rested her back to the back of the bed.

-" So how do you feel ?! Is everything ok ?! "

Mercy felt that was really weird situation, but it was their fate and they couldn't escape it.

-" I had the best night ever. I was waiting for that long time ago. " Grace said with passion, her eyes shining and every cell in her is screaming out with life.

Grace was everything Mercy lost. Mercy sacrificed everything for those who she loved , and now Grace had the opportunity to have it all.

Mercy had mixed feelings. She felt her lips drawing a smile, but it was too close to bend at the corner and announce pain. She kept it inside for so long and she carried all the burden allow.

She wished herself to be happy, but then she felt so tired instead..

She felt like she was ready to vanish any second now leaving all the misery behind her..

-" What about you ?! How was your night was Klaus? "

Grace asked dragging Mercy out of the ocean of thoughts..

-" I had a quiet night ,actually, I don't think I am ready for that kind of adventure now. "

Mercy answered with the sad smile.

-" Ladies.." Elijah cut the scene between them

Grace grabbed the blanket and rushed to Elijah arms. He never hugged back as he was too busy observing Mercy facial expression.

-" Am I interrupting something ?! If not, I wish you to join us downstairs." Elijah said with worried tone in his voice as Mercy seemed a lot off.

-" It is our pleasure, gentleman.." Mercy answerd with fate smile..

###

All of them were now setting beside the fireplace. Mercy got Elijah and Klaus herbs to drink, for herself she got tea and Grace got her first meal.

-" So, as I am fully covered now, we need to talk about what we are going to do. Elijah told me about Mercy's offer and it is totally welcome, but we still have a lot to talk about" Kalus started the talk..

-" I can arrange us a meeting with the witches of the town, having them on our side will provide us power and support. Plus, they will introduce you to all supernatural community in the town. I am sure that you will find it easy to show that you deserve the leadership. "

Mercy offered placing the cup of tea on the table in front of her.

-" Are you sure that they are going to be cooperative?" Elijah was the one to ask first this time.

-" Rosalie set all of that up along ago. So, particularly, they are waiting for you to show up. Rosalie meant a lot of them and with Grace on our side they won't say a word." Mercy explained in details

-" It is my first time I am going to say that Elijah made the right choice about his date. And for sure it is my first and last time to respect a witch." Klaus was the one smiling now.

Grace just enjoyed her meal in silent not bothering herself with all that complicated matters.

###

Days went peacefully at first. The Mikaelson's boys adapted to their new life with the girls, they were all as family.

Mercy with Klaus and Grace with Elijah and everything went steady.

Mercy was helping them to settle down in the town and for sure she did a lot of things more than that. A mate for Klaus and a friend for Elijah.

Almost everyday when she is incapable of sleep, she will set with Elijah at the fireplace talking with none stop about anything and everything.

For the day, Klaus and Elijah would be out to get things done, Mercy would be at college and Grace would be enjoying all the pleasure of life.

_**Yet, life had another surprise for them. **_

Mercy was walking out of campus- alone as usual- when she saw Elijah standing at one of the corners waiting for her.

She rushed to him while her worries were eating her up.

-" Elijah.." she said breathless as she approached him

-" Can we get some place to talk? " he said seriously. He looked a lot pale than usual and he was drowning in his own -cold- sweat.

-" Are you alright ?! " she asked but she had no answer. He held her by the arm, vam-speeding them to some cabin in the middle of the forest.

Immediately he got himself on the bed, taking heavy breath. Mercy stood confused and worried.

-" I..I don't know what is happening to me. I am not able to keep any of the blood down, not even Grace's blood. I'm starving and I tried to control it, but I can't. And there is.." he stopped at this point kind of embarrassed to talk about it.

-" Tell me, Elijah.." Mercy sat down rubbing his back softly offering him comfort.

He handled her him rest and there was a tattoo on it. She got her sleeves up to figure out that now she has two tattoos, one on the right and other on the left.

Her eyes gone wide and she held back her breath.

-" How could be this even possible.." she mumbled to herself, shocked of what just she have witnessed.

-" If we both see it then it is two sided thing, isn't it ?! I can't see any tattoo on Grace's wrist and when I wake up today with this she wasn't able to recognize. I am sure that Klaus isn't capable of seeing the tattoo which belongs to him yet and I guess he hasn't got one either.." Elijah explained hardly through his broken breaths

Mercy buried her face in her hands for a second, she took a deep breath gathering her courage and managing whatever thoughts she had in her mind.

-" We act first and think later.." she approached her wrist to her

-" Mercy.." he hesitated, looking down at the floor in shame.

-" Elijah, I am not stripping in front of you. I am not some kind of wh*re and you know it. We aren't cheating on Klaus right now, you are family and now you are my responsibility as much as him.

I am so sorry that you have to suffer because of me, allow me to atone for my sins. Please, Drink. "

Mercy was strong for the sake of his life, just to put an end to the pain he suffered.

She raised his chin softly and looked at him, begging for him to listen to her. She helped him to rest on the bed and then she took a deep breath before offering her wrist again, now he was moving his head away.

-" Fine.." she mumbled helplessly while she got the book -Rosalie left her- from her bag.

She spent some time reading while Elijah suffered with his silent misery.

-" Ok ,then. If what you want, Rosalie. Let's get this to the end " Mercy mumbled sadly to herself and got out of the cabin.

-" Where are you going ?! " Elijah asked, intending to follow her with blurry vision and vivid consciousness.

-" Setting both of you free.." she stopped to face him

-" What is that supposed to mean?! " his anger started to take over him as he was too weak to control his emotions.

-" It means it is a ridiculous game, Elijah. This is a game of emotions. I have never wished for anyone's body and absolutely never wanted someone to get mine. I have been raised to hate every single cell in the body I have and the soul I carry. I spent my days praying to have a real love that won't depend on the lust of the mortal things..

A lot of things happened after that until I met you and Klaus, he got me and you got Grace. Klaus got me involved in the whole love thing to prove me that there is nothing I should be afraid of , he was afraid of not being enough for me as well so things just went just normal.

Regardless of the intimacy between me and Klaus, when it gets to the feeling..I care for the both of you.

What I am ready to do for Klaus I won't hesitate to do for you. I can love for you both, I can die for you both and I will carry both of you to the dark paradise.

You had Grace beside you, so I spent my days feeling that you are in safe hands and there is no need for me to get a bigger role in your life! But with this marks on our wrists it means you have developed something towards me just as I did for you..

But god knows..I have never thought of you - or even Klaus- as men in my bed. I only had pure and true feeling regardless all that crap about physical love..

This is now used against us by this is spell, your needs are growing and they have reached their edge. This has two solutions..

You feed on me or I set you free. To set you free I have to sacrifice myself or Grace and I have made my choice. You refuse to feed and I don't want to be a woman like that..

Elijah, I am only twenty and I spent my whole life trying to do the right thing..

Now, Rosalie wants to prove me that I am just useless as she thought even after her death.

I will be waiting for you on the other side Elijah.."

she intended to run again, but then he speeded to block her way.

-" I am sorry if my attitude had offended you by any mean. I never thought of you like that and I will never ask you for something you can't give.

I..I can't betray my brother as well.

This is two sided thing and you must know that in my heart you have all affection and respect even more than I have ever intended to give a creature on this earth.

There are forbidden words that I can't say, but I want you to make sure that I would have said them if I had a chance, under different circumstances I would definitely not hesitate to say them. I had no choice, I tried to stop myself and found myself only falling to the deepest point of this.

I can't imagine hurting you in any possible way, but looks like that my needs took the control that time. I don't know how strong this bond is to make all kinds of blood on the earth unacceptable to me.

Please, don't do anything stupid. Me and Klaus will not be able to deal with your death. So, for now can you please come with me?! "

Elijah asked taking her hand wishing that she will answer his demand. Things were never easy for The Mikaelson and they would never be.


	5. Always and forever

_**Always and forever : when the prayers of the sinners are answered .**_

A bite, one bite deep down and things in his world were never the same. He felt like he was alive once more and her blood had different taste. He finally pulled away and she moaned softly, moving his head away from her, she got a towel to clean his mouth.

-" I will leave you vials of my blood, when you need it and I am not available then you take one of them immediately. There is no need to hide, run away, or to be ashamed. You are family to me, Elijah. Now I am your _**Anchor **_as well. "

Mercy assured him while cleaning herself up and grabbing her things

-" We will keep that between us, won't we ?! " Elijah was informing more than questioning.

-" We will.." she sighed softly, welling to get out.

-" if we don't need to run away from this, then why we aren't talking ?! " Elijah finally broke the shell of his silence.

Mercy got herself on the only available chair in the room tiredly then she started talking.

-" I know you need time to adapt to it, I am confused and I don't know if I should give you a space or just present myself in this with you as a fact of life which you can't run away of it

. This is Rosalie's game. You fight the feeling then you find yourself attached to it for good. I am not afraid of being the Anchor of two, no matter how hard or complicated this is going to be..I am willing to do it.

You have the tattoo and that is my concern, you might be able to feel me pretty much as I can feel you and this is bad as a human suffering has no end especially while being on the edge of mortality and immortality as me. I don't want any of you to suffer, Elijah.."

Mercy said helplessly, she meant every word escaped her lips.

-" Then the glory is ours and the pain is yours. This is unfair rule. I accept this with all burdens that may come with it. If this a Rosalie game, we can fight it"

Elijah said with mixed feelings,hurt, anger and guilt.

-" Elijah, I don't want you to fight anything. Leave this to me, we will manage it. We aren't giving up on each other no matter what. "

she approached to him, rubbing his face softly causing him to close his eyes. She kissed his forehead head for goodbye and made her way out.

###

_**After couple of hours:**_

-" Elijah.." Klaus called his brother

-" I have got a location sent by Mercy. Looks like we have some sort of surprise. "

Klaus's smile was nearly reaching his ears.

-" So, why aren't we informed by it with a phone call ?"

Elijah wondered while they made their way to the car.

-" She has rules. When it is emergency she calls, when it is not she sends messages. She does it regularly, every two hours I get a message from her until we all safe and sound at to tell you, she never breaks the rule."

Klaus explained while following the gps.

-" And why is that ?! " Elijah asked curiously wanting to know more about her. She talked a lot to him, but never so much about herself.

-"Sad story, brother. And another rule, we never talk about sad stories. She has a lot of rules and fortunately I intended to break some of them..

I was in her mind once, now I can't, but I did. She had a very strict mother who would be so busy to answer the call unless Mercy is dying and sometimes she won't answer even she knows that the call means emergency. Mercy had been through a lot and it is so hard to bring her up to talk about any of it. "

Klaus cut his words while they reached their final destination. _**The seashore..**_

-" Well, looks like we are going to have an amazing date." Klaus smiled to his brother before walking first

The smell of barbecue filled the air. Grace was lying in her swimming suit under one umbrella and Mercy- was wearing a white long dress and a hat- stood there doing the barbecue.

Both of the Mikaelson's boys smiled approaching their girls.

-" What we are having here,love?!" Klaus asked as he greeted Mercy with a kiss on the check

-" Things have been so stressful lately and I thought we might use some time for ourselves. " she answered him while hugging Elijah as a greet.

-" Thank you.."

Elijah whispered to her softly, finding it a little bit hard to let her go. Her hands which were resting on his shoulders and now slipping away, he felt like he was dying again after being alive for those seconds he spent in her arms.

-" Darling.." Grace called hugging him next

-" I got you all comfort clothes you need, my men. Can you both please go and change? "

Mercy asked politely offering them what she prepared.

-" With pleasure, Love" Klaus said with a smirk and Elijah nonded.

" So, here is one of tonight gifts.." Grace said with joyful tone in her voice, getting out

-" I had one task and I guess I did it perfectly. I got bourbon and red wine. Mercy allowed us to celebrate, knowing that you would never drink while she is around and Klaus would do his best to get rid of the sell after he drink. Today, we have her permission so you may pleasure yourself."

Grace offered one glass to Elijah and the other to Nik..

Nik appreciated what he had, on the other hand Elijah remained silent looking to Mercy who was busy picking up a song.

-" I am afraid I can't accept it.." Elijah put the glass back

-" come on, brother. This is not the the right time for nobility. May you please stop ruining the moment."

Klaus said with joyful smirk on his face, taking a sip of his drink.

Mercy finally picked up a song and then she went to join them.

-" Elijah, my gentleman. I assure you that I really can tolerate with both of you drinking. I need both of you to forget about everything and just enjoy yourselves.."

Mercy rubbed Elijah's arm softly, getting herself on Grace's side.

-" I believe if the situation was reserved, you wouldn't have drink that in front of me knowing it would bring me one hundred present of displeasure. So, I can assure you that I am tolerant with not drinking tonight. I can use one of your soda if you don't mind. "

Elijah instead and all of them smiles.

-" It is my pleasure.." Mercy offered him a soda and he expected it gratefully.

Grace grabbed Elijah to the sea and Nik was following them laughing, it wasn't along until they discovered that Mercy didn't join them.

-" Aren't you coming, Love ?! " Klaus asked confused.

-" I will.." She said with hesitated smirk, unable to resist the look he gave her.

-" What is it, love ?! " Klaus asked feeling something wasn't right

-" She can't breath probably in water.." Grace answered him playful

-" You should have told us.." Elijah objected trying to control his anger

-" I can take it , plus enjoying myself for a while would absolutely be the best thing. When I am tired I promise I would drag myself out."

Mercy said while she grabbed Klaus arm tightly.

-" Then, let's find a comfortable position for you.." Klaus acted immediately. Having her legs around his waist, rising her up while his body took all the pressure of the water.

Elijah was watching them by the corner of his eye until Grace took all of his concentration when she decided to do the same.

-" Now you can rest your head on my shoulder. There nothing more to fear.." Klaus got his hand on her neck,helping her head to rest on his shoulder.

-" Don't you think I know your fears?! You thought I would never remember what I have seen?! I have once in your head, but I never forget.

You think I didn't notice, the song you picked up just before you come with me. You following the prints my footsteps left on the sand.

Your fear of resting on my shoulder as you believe that I will disappear when you depend so much on me.

_**Oh the past it haunted me. **_This is what the song says, I can hear it from here and I wanna you to know that I will kill whatever thinks of hunting you. No matter who or what, I will just rip the heart out of the chest and it will be over. "

Klaus whispered warmly to her and she hugged him tightly, losing herself to the memories of the past.

Grace was now floating on her back while Elijah held her hands and Klaus decided to help Mercy doing the same. It took them a couple of minutes until they were all on their backs, floating and holding their each other hands.

After they enjoyed the peace and silence of the moment, Mercy decided to announce the big surprise.

-" So, Are you ready for the big surprise of the night?! "

Mercy said with a big smile, Klaus was excited to know and Elijah was little bit worried as surprises in Mercy's dogma was pretty much close to sacrifices.

-" Grace.." Mercy gave the twin the honor to start, but then Grace was hesitates which made Elijah more worried.

-" So, it is all on me then. As _**ever**_ is so fragile thing, and for those moments when always - after all - didn't mean forever.

For all the losses you have been through, for all the grief and sorrow you caries in your heart among those long years you have lived and for all the fear you have in your heart of goodbyes.

We are here today to announce that whatever you both had to suffer before meeting us is over now.

The Anchor's job is to make _**forever **_a possible word to be said, the Anchor's job is to honor her chosen in life and death, to carry him across the world and skies until he reaches his safe heaven.

It might be possible for the Anchor to leave first and for the sake of being always untied with the chosen, the promise land is found. If me or Grace leave first, if whatever we are going be after death is not enough for what you desire, if it life became too much to handle while we are no longer around, both of you are allowed to come here. Here, in life and death, when you miss us, an incarnation of us will be always here, warm and alive just as you see us now.

This is our promised land. From now on, we can be assured when we say _**Always And Forever." **_

-" Now there is no more goodbyes.." Klaus said, almost in tears. Mercy smiled at him, grabbing him in a tight hug. He was stroking her hair softly and then said

-" This is the best thing I have ever heard in my whole life.." he let go of her, looking at her smiling.

Elijah and Grace only held their hands and exchanged warm looks. Elijah had a lot in his mind that it was too much to be explained in other way but silence.

Mercy got some of the water in her hand one poured it on Klaus's head and looked at Grace to inform her about the need of doing the same to Elijah, so Grace did as she was asked.

-" Now the ritual is done successfully. You both are like newly born babies, clean and innocent as new. We will let the past behind us and we will start all over again.." Mercy smiled, intending to go to the shore first.

-" Mercy.." Klaus yelled in amazement, rising his wrist allowing her to see that he got his tattoo.

She was already on the shore by then. She smiled back raising her sleeves and exposing her wrists to him.

-" So, where do you see it ?! " Mercy had this meaningful look to Elijah at well. She wanted him to see his tattoo as well, just to let him know that she would never give up on him.

-" On the right, it is the only one.." Klaus yelled happily

-" Binngo.." Mercy said walking away..

###

It was nearly the sunset, they were all out of water. Elijah got the wood on fire and Klaus did what was left of the barbecue. They had incredible meal, it was time to party.

-" I'm going to choose the next song. " Grace announced

-" Ah..I really can't understand a thing in this playlist. You have a very different taste. " Grace handled the phone to Mercy who smiled on the comment.

Mercy picked up something which has royal music, but it wasn't in English.

-" May you enjoy my choice.." Mercy said while Grace grabbed Elijah into a dance.

-" So, Aren't we going to dance as well ?! " Klaus asked with a smirk.

-" I handled the swimming thing, but when it comes to dancing I can tell you I am the worst! Even if it is free dancing with no steps t be considered, I am still the worst. "

Mercy commented, but Klaus has another opinion.

-" Elijah, May you help me with this please" Klaus asked his brother, taking Gray's hands in his and lead the dance.

-" She won't resist your rational talk, Elijah. Please, teach her for me."

Klaus kept dancing with Grace smiling and commenting on how good dance he was.

-" May I ?! " Elijah reached his hand out to her

-"Elijah.."Mercy sighed and hesitated

-"Please.." he called again, yet she wasn't able to resist and gave him her hand.

Electricity, that what was Elijah felt on holding her hand. Like he was alive again, like he had arisen from the dead.

Through the years he intended to show no emotions, no anger, no pain, no love and no grief. He was always justified his actions with couple of sentences like

_**-" That had to be done. Family is above all. No one hurts my family and stays alive." **_

He always said those words and believed then until he no longer cared about himself or his desires.

Klaus has the reputation of being the selfish one, Elijah was always the selfless. At this particular moment he felt he was another man, more willing to do what he wants, feeling for the first time that he deserves what he wants to have.

In other case, he would have respected her choice and set beside her not offering the dance until he knows that she want it.

But now he was selfish, he wanted her first dance to be his, he wanted to feel the warmth of her hands for a little bit longer.

-" believe me, Elijah. I might smash your feet.." she said embarrassed, looking down to her feet all the time.

-" Look to my eyes. The first rule you need to learn about dancing is to trust your partner.

To know he is willing to lead in a successful dance to matter what. Dancing can be pretty much like wars, like sailing in the storm. All you need is to follow the steps and trust that you partner will never give up on you no matter how awful you did. "

He wanted her to trust him the same way he trusted her. Strong and holding her hands tightly, following a rhythm - he never heard before- just to give her best first experience ever.

Soon, they were drifting away from Klaus and Grace. With every up in the music Elijah moves so emotionally and strongly, yet with every down he was soft and gentle in the way he always used to be.

-" My hands will never let you, when you rest your back on them forget all about the stiffness you feel. "

Elijah was breathing heavily as the both stopped on Klaus clapping his hands..

-" I told you , Grace. My brother is a good teacher. Isn't it , love ?! " he asked as he got Mercy to his arms welling to lead the next dance.

-" This is a better music. Something which will offer us free dancing style.." Klaus places his hands on Mercy's waist and Elijah got back to his mate.

Mercy rested her forehead against Klaus's. She had a lot to worry about, but for now she just needed some rest, hoping that Elijah won't suffer more because of her.

The way the both Mikaelson's boys look at her, the way they both hold her and the way their were explaining how much she meant for them was just killing her. Rosalie had a lot of games and Mercy knows that this wasn't going to be the last, she was afraid, yet she had nothing more to do.

The night ended safely, at least that what Mercy thought until before dawn. There was something happening again.


	6. Promises

_**Promises: when life intends to break our trust. **_

Mercy was so tired even with that she got her three hours sleep nothing more or less. Opening her eyes to find Klaus sleeping peacefully with a smile that didn't fade, just like a baby in his birthplace enjoying his dream.

She smiled, feeling her heart getting warm because of his innocent state. She decided to grab herself a glass of water, going through the darkness with bare feats, seeing the flame's of the fireplace she expected that it would be Elijah as always. This time it wasn't him, it was Grace.

-" Grace.." Mercy called in fear.

-" I am fine. Please, don't panic. I couldn't sleep so I got myself a drink.."

Mercy was able to tell that something was wrong, Grace felt low and off for some reason and that wasn't normal.

-" Want to talk about it ?! "

Mercy asked , setting beside her and forgetting about the glass of water she needed to grab.

-" It is about today. The vows you have made and I wasn't just able to spill it out. I am new to all of this, you lived a real 20 years and I never did.

You know yourself so well, you know your aims and needs. On the other side, I know nothing.

I can adapt with the idea of loving someone forever especially if that it is Elijah, but I don't know if I am able to take the pain and guilt for him. This is a sacrifice bond and every single detail about that is so complicated and painful.

I have never chose to be the Anchor and when I think about love, I was meant to be with Elijah. _**I had no choice.." **_

Grace emphasized the last sentence while she let out a nervous sigh.

By the time Grace managed to talk again , both of the original were already up. Klaus searching for Mercy and Elijah searching for Grace. They both stopped on hearing the conversation the girls were having together.

-" I wanna live in my way, I wanna be free. When I look at you I just feel that you lost it all, the ability of being alive , you are no longer having it. You are buried in the crap of responsibility, college, your job as Anchor and whatever family you have left. Maybe that is the reason you can accept living like this..

Is this really your choice or you are doing this because you don't know what else to do ?! Do you really love the Mikaelson's?! "

Grace asked with mixed feelings and the both of the boys were listening carefully now.

-" I won't lie, you are right. I am consumed and I thought I would never be able to love again, to give whatever was left of my mind and soul. Everything changed when I met Klaus, I figured out that spending eternity reading about someone is totally different from meeting him. In my eyes, he was more human than I thought he would be.

He behaved right when I showed him respect. When I saw him for the first time I was able to see a lot in his eyes, his anger, his fear and his past which led him to that stage.

I saw a lost child who got tired of trying to be accepted, who no longer able to seek love and affection from those people who should be called lovers. I saw him and I felt it deep inside me, it was in my core and and my bones. I said to myself that I want to give whatever is left of me to this man, I want to take care of him even he would spend the next thousand years not knowing about me. Couple of days after and Elijah was on the door..

On seeing him I promised myself this house will never be cold again, I promised that the warmth of this house will reach their souls just as much as it will reach their bodies. I wanted them to live even more than I wanted that to myself. I spent years escaping from my life by reading about them.

I cried every time when I read about how much they got hurt. All that feelings inside me grew and they were released when I met them.

Before them, I spent my whole time trying not to be a girl, not to feel like a girl must feel, not exaggerate like all girls do, not to be passionate about anything and I kept running away from life because I was so afraid to be blamed again. I was afraid of losing things after having them, I was afraid of being not good enough.

Then I met Klaus and I had my chance, I can spend the ever without him knowing about me but I will meet him at the end. I only had that thought in my mind and then he accepted me as well..

I had a lot of fears at beginning. I kept asking myself what if he finds someone else , someone who is stronger and better in everything?! I got the answer after deep thinking, I can give that right to him..

If we can't be lovers then we can be family, if we can't be family then we can be friends and if we can't be friends I am totally fine with being just the Anchor..

I would give without the desire of taking, because that how I always thought of myself.

I was born in order to give and I did, until I thought I have nothing more.

Now, I think I am capable of being myself once more.

I will honor and cherish this family as long as I am alive, I accept the pain and the burden of being the anchor with love, and I will never try to run away from that. I will never give up on this family no matter what is going to happen, even if my heart is going to be ripped out by Klaus or getting slaughtered by Elijah.

I am willing to accept all the punishment for their sins and mine as well, if there is someone who should ask for forgiveness it would be me.

I will live and die in order to protect all of you, to provide you with happiness you deserve to have ,and in order to make you and myself better people I will do whatever I can.

This is my choice and I don't regret it. I understand you and I understand how different we both are, but I also believe in you just as much as I believe in our men.

You will find your way through this, you will fight your demons and when you know what you really want we all are going to be on your side..

You just need time and this is normal. Pain and responsibility leave all of it on me. If you don't want to feed Elijah anymore I can talk to him about that, I might ask Klaus to get more blood supply as well.

Live as much as you want, but may you please help Elijah so he would feel the same way ?! Can you help Elijah to feel alive? To feel the same burning desires you have?!

He really need it. He spend his whole life being selfless, he respected other choices even that only brought him pain. He never expressed himself in a proper way..

The body of the Anchor is designed to answer the chosen wishes, so you maybe think about giving him a child and make this family bigger. Rosalie wrote about that..

_**( The true wish leads to a miracle, the true love leads to a baby.) **_

That was her words and I believe she wanted that for Elijah and she trusted you to give him that. I am not asking you to do that immediately, but I am beginning you to think about it.."

Mercy tried to convince and comfort Grace as much as she could.

-" What about you ?! What if Klaus never managed to have a baby with you ?! "

Grace questioned again, not able really to understand Mercy's point of view.

-" I have learned something from my family and it is all about respect. Klaus is my partner and I respect every aspect of him. His fears, his wishes, his demands, his mood, his sins and his past. I can deal with him needing time to take that step and I can deal with him not wishing to do it at all.."

Mercy explained again, hoping that she made herself clear.

-" How can you be so desperate to love a.."

Mercy cut Grace's words..

-" Don't you dare say it. I am ok with whatever you say about me. I am lifeless, useless, consumed and damaged. _**I am a monster**_. I accept being what I am, but I really can't let you say a word about Klaus or Elijah. I know they have history, but it is all now in the past. So, can you please show some good manners?! Can you behave your talk and attitude?! This is the Mikaelson's house! You can't talk badly about your landlord.."

Mercy said the last sentence with sarcasm.

-" Aren't you afraid ?! " Grace asked with rage, raising her voice so Mercy would come back from the kitchen and talk to her.

-" Of What ?! Of Klaus taking my life ?! I don't know if this is possible?! He would never hurt me, none of them would. Someday we may be involved in a game where he needs to take my life with his bare hands and I accept it. I doomed to death my life for them and I prefer to die in a hand of a Mikaelson rather than dying in the hands of my own mother. I believe that a death by a Mikaelson is _**merciful**_. "

Mercy tried to control herself, she tried to keep her voice down, but god knows how mad she was.

-" You are crazy.."

Grace mumbled and Mercy got some notebook and gave it to her.

-" I am sorry. I know how this is hard to you, I should have dealt with that better. I know that you love Elijah and you are just scared.

This notebook might help you. It is believed that when the anchor write the things she feels, prayers or songs or whatever it is, it will help you to know more about yourself, to develop and at our final destination it would make it easier for us to enter through the gates of _**The Dark Paradise. **_"

Mercy apologized, leaving the notebook for her and went to the kitchen.

Klaus was furious as he never was, he needed to destroy something, but he kept it all inside as he didn't want Mercy to know that he heard.

Elijah on the other hand was leaning on the doorframe, not knowing what should he feel and how must he react.

###

It wasn't long until they were all setting on the table for breakfast, everyone is silent. Klaus trying to control his demons so he won't do something stupid and Elijah is deeply thinking about what was happening.

Mercy was preparing the rest of breakfast in the kitchen and Grace lost the track of time as she had a lot in her mind.

-" Ouch.." Mercy screamed in pain, Klaus was the one who broke the glass in his hand.

The originals rushed to her, worried about what happened.

-" Klaus?! Did you get hurt ?! Let me see.."

Mercy forgot about everything and rushed to his side.

-" I am not ready for that.." Grace mumbled running all the way out of the house.

Both of the boys breathed heavily, it was the first time they feel how true this bond is. They looked at each other and then at her with widened eyes, eyes full of amazement and fear.

-" This is not a bond, this is a curse. I hurt you! For god sake who would attach something so fragile as humans to original hybrid. We get hurt all the time! This can't be possible.."

The temper mood of Klaus was hitting the road again, he wasn't able to believe it and with what Grace said echoing in his mind, he wasn't able to take it anymore so he speeded out the house as well.

-" Klaus.." Mercy yelled at the back, trying to stop him but he was long gone.

Elijah looked like he was going to collapse and Mercy wasn't able to understand why this is a big deal so suddenly?! They knew that was going to happen, they knew that must happen.

-" Elijah.." Mercy whispered softly, taking him by the arm and helping him to rest on the couch.

-" I am fine, really. Look at me.." She soothed and he looked at her, almost in tears.

-" You are shocked, I will grab you a blanket. May be that will help." He never let her go. He got her setting beside him again.

-" Can you please stay for a minute?! " he begged while he continued to listen to the hummingbird in her chest.

She sighed, setting down in silence while trying to call Klaus and Grace.

-" Is the truth that hard ?! " Mercy mumbled to herself.

-" We never thought it would be, we never experienced it before. At the beginning, I thought that Klaus might keep his distance, that both of us will treat you as family but we will never be so much involved within you. You were never like anyone we met!

So simple and so natural. Maybe you are not the prettiest, not the strongest and maybe you see yourself far from perfect. We have another opinion in that. You gave us home, love, peace and respect so we cannot accept the fact you might get hurt because of us. We already have enough on our plate to worry about and now it is becoming harder. "

Elijah explained and Mercy just sighed not knowing what to say to comfort him.

-" You need to go now if you will be late for your classes. I will bring both of Nik and Grace home, you have my word. " Elijah comforted her

-" I trust you, Elijah. I know this is hard and I am going to do whatever it takes to help you through that. I will listen to you and I will go now. I promise when you come I will be always waiting as always…"

Mercy comforted him, placing a gentle and innocent kiss on his forehead, then she made her way to upstairs to get ready.

###

-" Where the hell did you go, Nik?!" Elijah nearly cursed under his breath.

He decided to call him again, but he already had a call. It was Mercy's number on the screen. A call from her meant it was an emergency..

-" Hello.." he answered with racing heart beat and with a ghost of angst in the tone of his voice.

-" Hello, this is with you. We are calling about our patient who owns this phone. Sadly, she had a small accident and now she is with us. This is the first contact who answered us. So, can you please join us here as there is things I need to talk about with any of her guardians."

The doctor informed him and Elijah was nearly there before the end of the call.

He entered the hospital running and asking for the doctor who talked to him.

-" Hello, I am Elijah. I talked to you on the phone.."

Elijah wasn't able to control himself for the first time in his life, fear was taking over him as he never thought it would be.

-" Hey, you got here so quickly. She is a stubborn girl, she refuses to call anyone plus telling us all the time that she is totally fine and we need to talk about that.."

Dr. Jordan lingered his explanation and Elijah listens to him with furrowed eyebrows showing worriment and concern.

-" She is here because of a motorcycle accident, now her ankle is twisted but that isn't our biggest concern right now. We were lucky enough that she forgot her ID so we needed to call someone, otherwise she would have kept it all for herself.

She has insomnia, anorexia, vitamin d deficiency ,hereditary factors that made her bones ache pretty much with every exercise , hypotension that causes her tachycardia and might lead be dangerous on the long term and permanent migraine.."

The doctor explained in one breath making it very hard to understand even by an original vampire as him.

-" Forgive my rudeness,please. But I need to refer to the probability of error here, I am almost sure that you are talking about someone else, definitely not Mercy.."

Elijah were setting on the edge of the chair, shocked and unable to believe what the doctor said.

-"Well, we got the number of her phone and you can go have a look at her. " The Doctor answered him simply.

-" How could it be possible?! " Elijah asked with denial in his voice..

-" It all started three years ago, she developed her endurance with such an healthy ways. Suppressing her feelings, being on meds, neglecting and ignoring the pain. I guess she had no one beside her and that led her to develop a defense mechanism, she was never able to fix what was broken in her."

The Doctor explained firmly and waited for Elijah to react.

-" What are we supposed to do ?! " Elijah finally asked with all of his thoughts slamming the walls of her head making him on the edge of everything.

-" You need to help her with all of that, to take care of her and to make her talk more about whatever make her anxious and causing her all that pain. She is fighting her demons alone and she needs someone to be beside her.." The Doctor said his final words before stopping in front of her room.

-" We put her to sleep. When she wakes up it will be good to have someone with her.." the doctor placed a hand on Elijah shoulder and then left him alone with her.

Elijah entered the room, his eyes betraying no emotion.

Holding her hands in silence was all what he managed to do, and all of sudden he found himself dragged deep down to one of her dreams.

A dream where he found himself praying to never wake up..


	7. The dreamers

_**The Dreamers : all about the chaotic world we live in.**_

In that dream there was a swing in the sea, the sky was rich with colors ( light violet, different shades of blue and red ) and she was setting on the swing with her white dress, enjoying the air and feeling free.

She looked like a fallen angel who enjoy a false stimulation of flying again.

In her dream he wasn't the way he is used to. He is just a little seven years boy, standing on the shore while looking at her with amazement in his small and innocent eyes.

She looked at him smiling and now Elijah's real mind was drifting with her dream, accepting the way she wants him to be

-" Honey.." she called, rushing him, her legs struggling against the water to reach him

She carried him and covered every place - she was able to reach- of him with kisses..

She smelled him deeply to the core and refused to let go of him.

On that scene of the dream, the real Elijah -setting beside her sleep body- was now smiling.

-" Why are you so late ?! As a mother I am afraid I need we need to discuss your punishment..

That will be an endless cuddling with me today. We also can get you something to eat, maybe pasta or would you like to have something sweet ?! "

Mercy dreamt of herself as his mother, a mother who would help him to be the best of him once more, she wanted him to be a normal kid as he was never before.

Elijah lost himself to her, the mixed feeling he had made his real body tremble and his heart to skip. It wasn't just happiness what he felt, it was something deeper that his thousand years old self wasn't able to recognize it so he stopped fighting against it and let his soul to be drifted away and to be guided by her..

She carried him towards some cabin near the shore, a place that seemed like heaven to him. Leaving him to watch the sunset from the window while she took care of the fireplace and the dinner matters that was what she did.

The mixed smell percolated through his soul making him feel alive, he closed his eyes listening carefully to his heartbeats which felt so real , to the sound of the waves hugging the stones on the seashore and he enjoyed every single detail about the heat, the smell, the house and of course he loved every single thing about her.

-" Elijah.."

the soft and affectionate tone she used to call him made his heart shiver that he didn't want to open his eyes for the fear of this dream to be fading away..

And now he was crying, his emotions were strongest than ever and he was too weak to defeat them.

Mercy used her thumbs to erase his tears like they never excited and she kissed the tears way down..

-" Elijah; listen time me carefully. To cry is no shame , your weakness isn't always something to defeat and pain isn't always our enemy.

Crying will purify your soul and will wash your sins and take your burdens away just as the waves does to the beach..the waves always make sure the beach is clean.

Your weakness is your reason to keep going, to keep dreaming and to keep passionate about those things you fear to lose so our weakness is a bless not something to run away of.

Pain is what makes us humans..pain is what makes us feels alive. So if you can recognize your own pain and if you still feel the others misery it means your are following the right path, it means that your heart is still awaken and still human no matter what.."

She smiled kindly to him and he lost control upon himself and hugged her tightly adapting to his image inside her dream and acting without thinking just as a child would act..

She hugged back and carried him once more, she never let go of him, his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She kept making dinner without complaining about the way he held her, actually she enjoyed how he was close to her body as much as he was to her soul..

Her smell and the warmth of her body was driving him crazy, the overwhelming feeling in his heart was leaving him on the edge of fear and reckless actions. He was afraid of losing her more than he ever feared something in life because she was the only real thing he ever had in his long and miserable life..

His roamed soul was now guided by the light of her heart, his troubled mind was now at ease and the stone in his chest was now beating and shivering once more as a real heart.

The thought of having an end to this dream made him cry once more, losing every kind of control he once had on his body and emotions was now carried by the wind, now he is just the kid he never was and he would never be.

Her hand went rubbing his back soothing him, kissing him random kisses and stroking his beautiful hair. She finally finished dinner and sat with him on her legs, trying to convince him to let go so he can eat..

-" Do you know something, Elijah?! You are the most blissful creature I have ever seen, I feel that you bring life to whatever small thing you touch, that you bring a unique kind of joy and beauty to whatever you look at and take care of, the eyes of you are full of life in such a way that make people craving for death only for their soul to be captured by the life in your eyes.."

Her sweet words were trapping his soul and drowning it in that illusion of joy more further than he ever expected. His real self beside her unconscious body was now craving her more than ever, every cell in his body was losing the sense of control he fight to gain in his thousand years of life, like he was being human once more, a human who can't survive a desire to the point he could be killed by it.

Now the real him was holding locking her small and soft hand inside his bid and strong hands, with closed eyes his body shifted and trembled uncomfortably as he tried to get closer to her.

He was trying to break that connection, but it was too late. Soaking and drowning in his own sweat, fighting a vulgar hunger rising in his heart, a hunger not only for her blood but also for her soul.

When he no longer can control himself, depending on his other senses he took her hand to his lips - still with closed eyes- he hesitated for a second and tried his best to stop, but his urges were much stronger than he could defeat.

He kissed the back of her wrist and the next moment he was biting into it, digging his fangs deep down in such an animalic way. It amazed him how he wasn't ashamed of what he is , only because he was beside her, with this bite he was once again connected to her dream and for a once more he was praying that her dream would prison him forever with no possible way to escape.

Sleeping and cuddling with his small body, that was the first thing he saw when he was dragged once more to her dream.

-" Do you want me to tell you a story.."

her whisper send shivers down his spine, he got himself more engulfed in her arms and only nodding as a responde..

-" This story about _**The Dreamer and the chaotic world he lived in. **_He was born in a world of war where he can no longer identify the colors, where he can no longer identify the term of a normal life.

The sky was always wearing a coat of black and grey, the rivers always smeared by the color that marked life and death, only red.

He wished for death, for an end to the all suffer he lived, he wasn't a killer yet in order to keep living he was forced to kill.

He left the battlefield after he lost everything, with no more sparkles in his eyes and with no desire in his soul yet only thing remained inside him, he dreamed about reaching the promised land, where his skin can be kissed by the rays of the sun for one and last time.

He never knew what it was going to cost him, after living his whole life in the shadows reaching the sun was a suicidal wish, but he never cared about it.

And one day he reached a land yet the sky was still grey and it was cold as much as he could remember when he was home, but on this land he found her, the girl who would redeem his soul from its sins and set him free from the ugly past he was tied to.

From the hills he would watch her doing a marvelous thing, she would light fire outside of the house and he would be amazed by the heat coming from it, after all he was the man who never knew the warmth of a body or a land.

He kept hiding in the shadows, watching and helping her from distance and she tried her best to reach out for him, until one day they were untied.

In the abandoned house beside the lake she took candles to erase his darkness.

He was afraid, yet he couldn't push her hand away when she touched his skin, and when she got hot water to help him clean and change he completely gave up to her.

His salvation started by a kiss of her warm lips on his cold and painful scars, he roared like a wounded lion who got tired of war and she was his last shelter.

That night the moon hugged the sun and got a chance to be lighted once more by the life inside it, he knew that day was the end but he never regret it.

With a ray of sun laying shyly on his body he opened his eyes for the last time..

_**With a wings of wax, his fragile soul was no redeemed and flying towards the sun, like a butterfly heading to the light knowing it might not be its heaven, knowing that it might end up burning in the fake glory of the things it loved, yet it still moves forward to the sun. **_

He thought he would leave alone, that a painful salvation will be the last choice he owns, yet when he looked aside to see her for one last time he was surprised.

Her small body and innocent soul was now scattering and shattering to be pieces of fire and light, to be a sparkling ash just the same way as his own body decomposed.

The dreamer was never dead and was never alone, his life that started was a cry ended with a smile and he was no longer trapped in the utter darkness and agony of his tortured soul.

They called him a monster, yet a moment of a true love changed his fate and he found the salvation which others claimed that it was an illusion of the sick mind of him.

Elijah; you need to know that a happy ending is always possible."

The dream didn't end at the point, even though the real Elijah couldn't take it anymore, he felt like his heart was going to burst seeking the salvation she talked about, his real him wasn't only crying but also sobbing . He craved her in such a way that was going to kill him, that was going to make his heart shatter apart and can't be collected into one piece anymore.

In her dream she carried him out, she lightened the candles and made two parallel rows of them, she also spread the petals of roses between the two rows of candles..

-" Elijah; now you can have your freedom. Your soul can sail in the sky until it reaches heavens. Elijah;run. Elijah; you are the red sun rising on the fragile soul of mine, you are no longer a monster, you are the light inside the darkness we held in our souls..

Elijah; run to your happy ending, run and never look back not even for once more.

Today I take all your guilt, setting you free. Today no longer pain, today you only should look forward the paradise you crave.."

She said pushing him to take a step on the roads she made him and he no longer fought against it, he was running as fast as he could, running to find the light, to find the happy ending she promised him.

The dream finally ended, he felt like his body was stroked by the the thunder. He was groaning in agony, fear, rapture and joy. His mind was still troubled but his soul felt pure, his shaken hands found the courage to leave her hardly, like he was going to let his life to slip out of his hands.

The breathless him managed to stand up using the wall for support, his legs were loose and he was light-headed as well. He felt consumed, like he was making love with non-stop for a year or though..

With hesitated and unsteady steps he started to move towards the bathroom, his soul blending with her to the point he felt that she is a part of him,the last part of him.

He collapsed on the bathroom floor, the strong interaction between them made him on the edge of such strong feelings that he never experienced before. The blurry vision of him sees only a phantom of her setting beside him trying to bring him comfort, he tried to reach that illusion of her but it was too much for his mind to take so he slipped out of consciousness..

###

With a great gasp air made its way to Elijah's lungs once more, it felt like he just came back from the dead. The burning desire inside him didn't fade away, he felt like it was growing bigger with every breath he took, like a bullet moving closer to his heart with every beat..

The sound of his phone ringing cut the line of his thoughts, for once more he controlled his breath and answered Klaus call..

-" Brother.."

he greeted with the same - almost - with the same monotonous tone he usually use.

-" Where the hell are you ?! Where is Mercy and Grace?! I came back home and none of you is here..

Are you all out of your mind?! Did your anger with me made all of you insane that you left the house ?! "

It was the usual Klaus who couldn't represent his shame in any other way but anger..

-" Calm down, brother. Mercy in the hospital and I can't reach Grace yet. Please, come here so we could have a proper talk. "

Elijah kept his manners and controlled his emotions as always, even though he kept watching the sleeping mercy with the corner of his eyes, with a lot of concern and worriment in them..

-" You said to me it was the spell, you said if I stop fighting it I will be no longer attached to it. Mercy, I believe it is something more.

I became so obedient and obligated to you, I am more than sired to your love and your soul, I am your willing and most loyal slave.

When I tried to escape your love I thought I fell hard until I gave up to you and then I fell even harder.

_**I can't survive you just as the dreamer in your story couldn't survive the sun. **_

I never thought I would love a creature on this damn earth this hard, yet without my permission I found your love rooting deep down inside my heart like a tree as old as me.

In front of you, I can't vow to anything and there is no word of me I find it suitable for you. For the fear of letting you down and disappointing you I would try my best without giving you any promises, after being tied to you I don't know if I would ever be keeping a word or a promise of my own self.

Sleep in peace, my savior. When you wake up be well for me, please. "

Elijah whispered to her with shaken and cracking voice and a tear of him fell down on her face. Those words were his last words before Klaus coming there..

###

Klaus stormed inside the room with his anger bending to his fear, he was out of breath like he came to hospital running from the other side of the earth.

-" Brother.."

Elijah greeted his younger brother with such a steady tone in his voice.

-" Who the hell did that, Elijah?! Answer me! Ripping his heart out won't be enough, depositing his head on a spike and feeding his body to dogs on the street won't be enough. I will torture him until he begs for her mercy, until he begs for the mercy of death. "

Klaus roared with his usual temper, yet deep inside him he felt helpless, he felt that he was the one causing her to get hurt and she will always be the one sucking pain for him.

He hated that feeling, his eyes told the whole story about the war inside him. His mind, his soul and his heart were all on fire and he could do absolutely nothing about it.

-" Come down, Brother. Have a seat."

Elijah tried to control Klaus and treat him in the right way. Klaus tried to shut down the rational actions Elijah used trying to talk to him so he pushed Klaus down on the chair beside Mercy's bed.

-" All of this anger won't help. We are responsible for what happened, we all ran away and left her insecure, we left her to deal with that burden and pain alone.

With a troubled soul she wandered the streets, thinking about us she forget to take care of the precious self she has. It is not the right time to slaughter anyone brother, now we only try to get this family together once more, we need to face our problems no matter how hard this is going to be.

I will go find Grace and get her home, by then I wish you both will be already there. I trust you brother, you will do the right thing. "

Elijah placed his hands on his brother's shoulder as the last action before speeding out the room and this slight and small action gave Klaus a little bit of comfort.

Again her hands were held once more, this time by Klaus. Klaus also was dragged to one of her magical dreams, not only to hear one of heartwarming stories but also to live it.


	8. The resurrection

_**The Resurrection: Love; is a new birth that changes us. Love is our last chance to be reborned.**_

Love was something that the brothers experienced for a variety of times during the long life they have been through. They broke some hearts and their hearts as well sometimes were broke.

-" Mercy.."

That wasn't Klaus voice alone, both of the brothers were calling her by mind and soul, Elijah who was walking in the endless roads to find Grace and Klaus who was just setting beside her.

-" For thousand years of my life I was blinded by fear, by pain, by the agony of loss , by my sins and mistakes. Now, I'm blinded by your love.."

The voice of them two echoed through the walls of her mind and soul. The brothers were just thinking and saying the same words from the deepest point of their hearts and her soul heard them both.

Elijah stopped suddenly when he felt a presence of her, he looked around fond to see her, yet he was met by a reflection of him in some mirror, he had the feeling that she was listening to him through his own self.

-" I feel your heart beating in what is called my chest, you inhabited me and I became totally yours, I no longer have anything left of myself that I can call my own. The presence of you, the scent your body held, the looks and gestures I see when I look at you make me feel like I have your soul rooting deep down inside of the barren me and I want to reach out to you so I can ask, how did you manage to grow through the darkness of me ?!

Through the broken me ?! The evil, ruthless , sinner and real me , to grow behind the elegant mask I wear?!

How did you manage to love all of my torn and ripped edges? How did you manage to love the real me ?!

Only a woman can have the bless of carrying two souls inside one body, only a woman can feel the pain and joy of giving a new life.

Then why do I feel like I am carrying you inside of me ?! I carry you and refuse to let you go, unfortunately I am too selfish to be parted from you, whatever I captured from you I don't intend to let it go free to this world once more.

_**You are the life I hold and I can't give birth to, because only by you interlocking my soul finally I can be complet, I can re-born for once more and I will be no longer the ugly and sinner me. " **_

That was the last words the brother shared with Mercy's soul. Now Elijah was on his way to Olivia's place, Olivia is one of the town witches and she is the closest to the Mercy and Grace. On the other side Klaus was up to whole new story, whole new dream.

###

Klaus carried the small Mercy and tangled her by his strong arms, her head was resting on his chest and the hummingbird inside her kept making its regular rhythm that he loved to hear.

With cautious and slowly steps he made his way to the their room, still carrying her in a bridal style. He placed her gently on the bed with a shadow of smile dancing on his lips and the moment he decided to kiss her forehead he was dragged into a different thing.

It took him a while to release it was a dream, yet it was so vivid , rich with details and warmth that he had mistaken it with heaven, the heaven he always wished for but never believed it was real.

Everything was quiet for a second until the noise started everywhere, small kids were running here and there around her, laughing, arguing and playing all over the place..

The scene made him smile involuntary, until they eyes met, the time in that fictional world seemed to be stopped and he looked to the innocent and divine beauty of her with an open mouth, the way she gazed at him engulfed his dark soul and lightened it up.

The smile on her face and the way she chased the children across the house made his eyes to tear up, it was his first time to cry of happiness.

-" Father.."

One of the small ones called and reached out to the big wolf with his short hands and Klaus only looked with amazement, they were all his children, his own children. The loneliness he had been suffering from for the eternity was over, and the times when he dreamed to be loved became real.

The sight of his safe and sound family laughing happily and being so carefree, it was an illusion, a hallucination beyond his dreams. The cloud in his eyes was now raining, pouring its droplets down on his cheeks as tears.

-" Come on, you messy pack. The Alpha is here, stand in a row and let the surprise begin.."

Mercy was full of life and joy as he never saw her before and the six young ones did as they were told.

-" Father; in this life and in every other life I am so proud to be born as your son. To grow up under your wings and to be protected by your grace, it is the best thing that have ever happened to me. Happy birthday day.."

His eldest son read his words from the letter he wrote, though he stuttered and found some hardships caused by his young age, yet he was so honest and emotional.

-" Daddy; thank you for all the gifts you give me, thank you for making me your princess and spoiling me in every possible way. I love everything about you, but what I love the most is when you avenge me from the people who make me sad or upset. Happy birthday.."

It was his daughter talking, the six young siblings were all twins and all of them were all adorable.

-" I am not so good with words, but thank you for bringing us in this life, thank you for being here for us. Happy birthday.."

His second son in raw talked while handing him a gift with such a kind gesture that made Klaus laugh. Soon enough tears, laughters and sobs were all mixed together that Klaus couldn't control himself anymore..

-" Father; you are the hero of mine. When I grow older I want to be like you, I will work hard to deserve to be a Mikaelson and to be your heir. As long as I am alive I will protect and cherish this family you have given us.."

His third son - the fourth child of him- was the one who talked. He had sparkles in his eyes and such a hyperactive kid, he talked sincerely with much love and energy..

-" Happy birthday, father.."

His fourth son - the fifth child of him- was the shyest that he even blushed for saying such small words to the the father he loved.

-" In the few years of mine I grew up with the love you and mother gave me, the infinity by your side is such a short time to be with you and cherish you. Father, for giving us this blessed family I want to say thank you. Happy birthday.."

His fifth son - the sixth child of him - was the last to talk. He was the most disciplined of them, he talked so formal yet his eyes betrayed no emotions.

Klaus thought that was the end until Mercy brought a young baby in her hands and passed her to him.

-" Your youngest princess want to say happy birthday too. I have my words as well.

In this lifetime meeting you became my biggest joy and pleasure, I am proud of you. You are the one who erased my pains and fears, you are the one who gave this graceful family to me. I love you, I am fond of you and I adore you.

I know the words are not enough to express how much we all love and care for you, yet we loved to express it that way as well. Thank you for being in my life, in our life. Happy birthday, Niklaus Mikaelson. "

With her last words he grabbed her to his chest, burying his face in her neck inhaling her scent to the point he already felt high and drugged.

The next thing he did was groaning to her lips while they shared a breath, soon enough their cheeks were drenched by his tears and only the noise of the children in the backdrop ended the sweet scene.

Klaus and Mercy were both smiling and the young ones were now holding onto their legs and with joyful cries they asked to be hugged to.

-" What did I do to deserve you?! "

Klaus whispered to softly to her ears and tightened his arms around her.

-" You deserve better than me, Klaus. You deserve the best and for not being the best I am so sorry, but I need you to know that I would give everything I have to make you the happiest person in the world.

I didn't give you what is left of me Klaus, you are what is left of me. My presence is only tied to yours, there ain't no me if there is ain't no you.."

The next moment Klaus opened his eyes he was met by the darkness of the room once more, his lips still on her forehead. Whatever they shared, a dream, a thought or just hallucination it brought him such a unique kind of happiness that he the thought the time had stopped for the both of them, that the sweet moment between them would never end.

-" Klaus.."

Mercy mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as she began to be aware of the pain in her ankle.

-" My little hummingbird has arisen.."

She was met by his deep and soft voice, by the looks in his eyes that betrayed no emotion. In the ocean of his eyes she saw it all, the anger her tried to control, the pain he is sharing with her and the most important thing she saw how is he fond of her..

-" I feel like I'm going to spit my heart out; today is the first day where I have the pleasure to experience the bond between us.

Only a moment ago I shared with you the most precious dream I could ever have, yet it was followed by the throbbing pain caused by your twisted little bone.

No matter how painful the tie between us, it is really something that deserves to be glorified, the ache and the anguish I share with you has a sweet edge after all. To be connected with someone that deep, to feel the misery of being human once more it is a gift I never dreamed of having.."

Klaus stopped for a moment, soft giggles of him were now mixed with tears. He moved her tresses painstakingly behind her ears, not just treating her with royalty, but also as if she were made of glass and going to break with the least amount of force he might put in his moves.

-" Klaus.."

She tried to comfort him, but he already set his mind to take the lead of everything for the night and nothing absolutely nothing with going to change his mind.

-" Shhh.."

He shhed and soothed her back down to rest, with the deep loving gaze in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was the last piece of art he would ever admire on the damn earth, like she is the the most precious canvas he has left.

-" I feel this love is changing me and even if I want to resist it I believe that I don't have the power to do so. Still, this love is strengthening one thing about me.

I am becoming more selfish when it comes to you, I feel that I don't want to be departed from your body or your soul. I want to claim you as mine and only mine and now I wonder how I am going to do so?!

To let the other glance at you, to let them hear the angelic voice of yours, to let your beauty to be admired by some stranger crossing roads. For god sake, tell me, how am I supposed to overcome these all?! "

He wasn't waiting for an answer, the soft touch of her hands on his cheeks made him melt and encouraged him to be united with her body and soul despite the fact she was still in pain.

It was satisfying to the point he felt complete, yet it never seems that he was going to have enough of her any time soon. Now he knows that the torment he had through his life is totally noting when it comes to the idea of letting her go, to let the beloved scene between them to come to an end, to be separated from her body once more even though he was sure he would never be separated from her soul.

-" I am sorry, little hummingbird. I should have controlled my selfishness.."

Mercy was there, her back pressed into his warm chest as he wasn't able to face her. The guilt was beating him up and traces of her blood adorned his pink lips. He claimed all of her, her blood, her body and her soul.

-" I am fine, Klaus. You shouldn't be worrying that much! It is just a twisted ankle, nothing like being on my deathbed and even if I was on my deathbed I would love to spend my last moments with you.

If it was for me to leave, there is no better way to feel complete, to be satisfied and forget about every regret I have before meeting you."

Mercy chuckled softly and a little bit sleepy as well..

-" Don't talk like that, I beg you. I can't live without you. If you leave me behind, the moments I spend until I join you in death will be unbearable.."

Klaus tightened his grip around her small body, the ache the idea brought to his mind and head was clear to the point his voice cracked, his breath became heavy and his hot tears were burning her soft skin.

Mercy smiled softly and hugged his arms around her waist with more force.

-" Then will you help me clean up?! I still have a college tomorrow and I don't need want to be worried about that early in the morning.."

She tried to change the subject for her fear of the dark places Klaus's mind might drift into.

-" Let's just stay like that for a little longer.."

He mumbled softly and they both went into a deep slumber.

###

Under the warm duvet Klaus still didn't let his guard down, her love got him on the edge of everything, his mind kept imagining all the harm that might reach her because of him, yet he was too selfish to let her go.

He was alerted by the sound of his phone vibrating, he mumbled something angrily under his breath before he rested Mercy's head on the pillow and got the phone.

-" What is it brother?! " Klaus wasn't doing a great job controlling his temper

-" Grace is pregnant; she doesn't want to keep it, Klaus. Olivia saved both of their lives, but that is something that can't be solved by magic. I will be home in ten minutes, I expect you and Mercy to be waiting for me."

As much as Elijah tried to be normal, to be a gentleman who only follows the wishes of the people he loves, but that sort of thing got into him deeply that he didn't know how to express such pain or anger.

Klaus couldn't believe what he just heard, he couldn't even know how he should feel himself. Looking at Mercy sleeping peacefully beside him, he cursed under his breath, yet he knew that he had to wake her up.

And from this point, a whole new chapter will be told.


End file.
